Eternal Memories: An Adventure Time Fan-Fiction
by Biggerboot
Summary: Betty Grof will have to cross the line to bring her fiance, Simon Petrikov, back from a fate worse than death itself. Can she collaborate with Princess Bubblegum and keep the peace with Marceline the Vampire Queen in the process?
1. My Name is Betty Grof

My name is Betty Grof, a scientist lost in time through a horrible twist of fate. I am a living fossil in a strange world I've come to know as The Land of Ooo. My beloved fiancé, Simon Petrikov, had his mind taken by an ancient crown he found on an archaeological expedition in Northern Scandinavia. He was so happy about it that he put the crown on just as a harmless joke, but when he tried it on, he wasn't my Simon anymore…

* * *

**Betty's Journal**  
**Day 1**

This all happened so fast that I still have trouble recalling all the details of that day. I just know he said some things that were just… not himself. As I was accepting the fact that I may never see him again, my love found a way back to me, from the distant future that was still 1000 years away. I didn't really have much to stay behind for back in my time. Besides my studies, Simon was my whole life. I quickly jumped through the time portal before he could tell me he was dying from old age. He didn't know I would try something that crazy. Funny, you'd think he'd know me by now…

In a hurry, I hauled after the source of the crown's power on a magic carpet. That's right, MAGIC. I could hardly believe it myself, but I'm pretty sure that time travel is also a magic induced thing (we wrote a book on something like this happening), so I wasn't going to question it. When he told me about the crown's power, and how it was keeping him alive, I could put together the rest of what was going on. He did tell me the stories of the crown from his expedition.

I was able to save Simon's life by defeating the wizard Bella Noche. I have no idea how I was able to keep myself together through all of that. But good thing I took those secret Tae Kwon Do lessons, or that poor man was as good as dead. I couldn't go back to him though, not in that state. I decided to go into exile and try finding the cure myself. But in retrospect, I probably should have accepted the help that some of the locals were offering me, seeing how I'm such an alien in this futuristic earth.

At this point in time, I still seek the loophole to this crown's curse and reviving him to his former self. I still wish for us to share the rest of our lives together, but I am running out of hope. The elements found in this time period are not what they were in my time. The rules and laws that applied to me simply don't apply here, and compared to the most brilliant minds of my time, I'm not even the smartest of them. But I'm not ready to give up yet. Surely, there has to be a way out of all of this. After everything that has taken place recently, I'll believe anything is possible in this world. 1000 years couldn't keep us apart, so I refuse to believe some smelly crown could do that.

Simon, please, don't give up on me. I love you… always.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**  
**_(these may contain series spoilers)_**

_Thanks for reading the first chapter of Eternal Memories – I have ten chapters planned in total, which will alternate between Betty's Journal and a 3rd person narrative. If you haven't already, go watch the Adventure Time episode: Betty. This story borrows a lot of material from that episode. The idea of writing a story told from Betty's point of view was something I had in my head before I actually came up with the story itself. The episode itself was quite good, but I desired to see more of a reaction out of Betty being in a strange new world. I was thinking of making the whole story in Betty's POV at one point, but the ideas I started having really required having more narration._

_I'd also recommend watching all the 'Simon Petrikov' themed episodes to get a good grasp on what is happening. I'll continue to mention episodic references that are really meaningful to the plot in these notes**.**_


	2. You look a little Different

**Chapter 1: You look a little Different**

* * *

"Gunter, look. Is that my ex-GF, Princess Bubblegum?"

The Ice King, ruler of ice and snow, has a mind of twisted memories. They have left an empty void of sorts in his cold heart. He was once Simon Petrikov, a human archaeologists from the 20th century. The crown's power keeps Simon alive well beyond any mere human's life span, but in the process, it has caused him to go insane.

On a sub-conscious level, he projects his feeling towards his past fiancé onto Princess Bubblegum. He is nervous to get an unexpected visit from his so called "ex-girlfriend", and ruler of the Candy Kingdom, Princess Bubblegum. They sort of "broke up" some time ago, when a certain island lady gave him the self-confidence to do so.

"Yes, that's her alright. She's on her goose! Oh globbit, I thought I was over her, but seeing her again is bringing up old feelings."

As Ice King turned around his beloved friend, Gunter, gives him words of encouragement.  
*Wenk*

"I appreciate the words, Gunter, but we are not getting back together." Ice King said convincingly. "I was the one who told her off, so I can't just beg for her to come back like that. I've gotta play it cool."  
"He-he, get it Gunter? I'm the Ice King, and I'm trying to play it '_cool'_?"

Gunter stares blankly at the Ice King and his terrible attempt at being funny.

"Oh, whatever…" the Ice king muttered with disappointment in his voice. Even as Simon Petrikov, he always found himself to be funny in his own dry/nerdy way. His jokes usually fell into the 'so bad they're good' category, but he didn't care. In his pre-mushroom war life, he especially loved to make Betty laugh with his bad jokes.

The princess approaches his lair and shouts with a slight crack and nervousness in her voice,  
"ICE KING!"

The old King becomes unexpectedly nervous.

"Well then again, she's the one coming to me, so I guess I can't sound _that _desperate to her, right?" Ice King whispered to himself. "Be the better man, IK, you can do this, play it cool, just like JT Doggzone says."

The Ice King approaches his cave entrance with his silly toothy grin. He sees the Princess on her trusted morrow.

"Hey… Princess! You look a little different, did you get a haircut?" The princess makes her way off her flying swan and approaches.

"Ice King, I came to get some things I left here." She said.

The Ice King, in his diluted state of mind, paints a really vivid picture.

"Oh, so that's why you came back. Didn't want to catch up or anything like that? You just wanted to get your stuff and leave, eh?" he retorted.

"I'm kinda busy right now." She replied.

"Always busy, you know that was your problem, you could always make time for work but not us! You're always so closed off to your feelings."

"Oh, don't try that with me old man! I saw you with those other princesses!" Said the princess, uncharacteristically.

"But we broke up, just because you're not happy doesn't mean I can't be. You're being awfully selfish!" While the Ice King and Princess Bubblegum were never technically a couple, they sure sounded like one. But even in his insane state of mind, Simon hardly believed what they were both saying.

"There it is!" She exclaimed. The princess quickly grabs a book, which was still left open on a table located in the Ice King's 'The Past' room.

"Oh sure, just take your stuff back and run. Those were gifts you know, GIFTS!" He said.

But without speaking any further, Princess Bubblegum was on her way out. She really wanted nothing to do with the Ice King. However, little did the bumbling king know, she was doing this for his own good.

"Wait, PBrubs! We can talk this out- " Then the Ice King paused as he saw a tear roll down of the corner of her eye before she escaped on her swan.

"Did you see that Gunter, I've never seen that girl get teary eyed like that before. Maybe she _does_ still have feelings."

"She'll come around, and if she doesn't, well, I can always take her to Ooo court for my stuff back, just like the normal exes do!" Ice King said with enthusiasm.

"Then who knows, maybe she'll love me again…" In his own crazy way, he was trying to cope with what just took place.

…

"Betty? Did you retrieve the book?" said a muffled voice coming from a communicator.

…

The lady on the swan took off her pink wig and put her glasses back on, it was actually Betty disguising herself as Princess Bubblegum. The two looked so much alike that it easily fooled the insane king. She was still feeling uneasy over her rough encounter with her fiancé. That was the first time she had a conversation with him as the Ice King, as brief as it was. She still loves her Simon very dearly, but loathes what the crown's power has turned him into.

She manages to respond on her communicator to the science-minded princess.

"Hey Bubblegum, I got the book. You were right… he couldn't tell us apart."

…

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

_Thanks for sticking around for the second chapter (or… section? I named this chapter 1, because the journal logs are… separate – hope that's not too confusing, ha-ha). There will be five of each. I'm still trying to get better with 3rd person narrative, so constructive criticism is always appreciated._

_I enjoyed writing some of the show references in this chapter. In the episode, The Party's Over, Isla de senorita, I got a laugh out of how Simon projects this whole imaginary relationship between him and PB, and at the same time, is suddenly an expert with relationships. I wanted to harness some of that mojo here. I was also a fan of the PB=Betty head-canon for a while, so the ending was a little nod to that if you will._

_I'm also still waiting anxiously for an episode about JT Doggzone - he is referenced a couple of times in the show for writing a 'bad love advice' book (that apparently everyone owns). It's probably Jake but who knows?_


	3. That's Bonnie's Specialty

Two months ago, my world was turned upside down. It's been a rough couple of months, but I'm finally in the right state of mind to continue recording my experiences again. It has been gut-wrenching for me to see Simon the way he is. As the Ice King, he is an old, perverted, smelly, creepy, sorry excuse for a man. I can see why he didn't want to go back to being like… that. I have constantly reminding myself that he is not my Simon, but seeing him hit on those other girls… it really kills me inside. I nearly lost it with my first, and hopefully last encounter with him. I had to retrieve the book we wrote together, so that I could save him.

Oh Simon…

* * *

**Betty's Journal**  
**Day 63**

Well, I had to get that out of my system, or was going to go completely insane myself. Now I can get down to the important biz.

Over the last few weeks I've come to accept that I cannot simply cure my beloved by myself. Everything in this world was simply too foreign to me, so I decided to reconnect with Simon's old friend, Marceline. She said that she has known Simon for a really long time, and even she couldn't figure out a way around the crown's curse. She mentioned to me how shocked she was when Simon called her on the phone that day I came into Ooo. She was sure the crown's effects were irreversible. She went on to tell me the stories of how brave a man Simon was, spending the last days of his freedom protecting an innocent girl he didn't know. Hearing these stories was actually quite reinvigorating, knowing that there's two of us that want to see Simon again.

Unfortunately she said she really knew nothing about this science junk. "That's Bonnie's specialty." I didn't know who this Bonnie was, but any scientist in this world would be a huge help. A library I found, which was ran by a Turtle Princess, was really lacking any of the information I needed to even get started with finding a solution. I'm really beating myself up over this for not thinking about it sooner. If the information was recorded, somebody would have cured him by now.

Marceline reluctantly introduced me to Princess Bubblegum, ruler of the candy kingdom. Really, I couldn't even make this stuff up if I tried. This whole world is like some kid's sugar rush induced coma. When I met her, she was in her lab coat, a lot like my old one. So I knew I was in the right place. If anyone was going to help me cure Simon, it was her. Marceline says that she's known her for a really long time as well. I asked her if everyone's life expectancy in this world was thing long, but in actuality, Bonnie and herself are exceptions to the rule. The matter of why she was ageless seemed somewhat personal to her, so I didn't press the issue.

Marceline also told me to be careful, Bubblegum is one of her closest friends but she also couldn't talk to her for a really long time because of something… personal that happened in the past. So far I haven't had any real qualms with the princess, but her… assistant, Peppermint Butler was his name? I've seen him do some really weird stuff when I've been snooping around, even by this world's standards. I know it's probably not my place, but I can't afford not to know _everything _when Simon's life is in their hands.

The princess? She seem okay to me. She has only known Simon as the Ice King, so she doesn't seem as emotionally invested in this as I am. She had admitted to me on occasion that her goals in this endeavor are purely for scientific curiosity. Since Jake the Dog – another friend of Marcy's – told her about what happened the day I jumped back in time, she's become really obsessed with applying and perfecting her time travel theory.

Tomorrow, we'll be going over the molecular modification process of her machine. She thinks there's a way to combine the properties of that with what Simon accomplished in the book that we wrote together: "_Mystic Rituals And Their Space Time Applications"_. I wasn't going to make the princess go to the Ice Kingdom herself and retrieve it, since I knew exactly where it was anyway. A lot of that book is theoretical and pseudo-scientific, despite the word "applications" being in the title. We thought that it would be funny to name it that, since it was sort of ironic. We were such nerds, ha-ha…

How could I have guessed that the book could save his life someday?

I've been told by various inhabitants of Ooo that 'magical' things can't be measured, that it's a divine sort of thing. But the princess is convinced that there's always a way to break these things down scientifically. I want to believe she's right… for Simon's sake.

* * *

**_Author's Notes_**

_Thanks for the positive feedback so far guys. As of submitting this chapter, I've made some small updates to the previous chapters as well. _

_'Betty's Journal' 1 and 2, to me, could have been their own story – just about Betty having an inner monologue about adjusting to life in Ooo. But with that being said, I plan on shifting gears in the upcoming journal and narrative sequences. The story's pace will start 'picking up' if you will._

_I don't know how readers will react to the pseudo-science jargon I throw in here and there, but be prepared for more of it in the next chapter, because good ol' PB is going to explain… stuff._


End file.
